Stay
by LMitch95
Summary: A Rizzles one- shot based on the song Stay by Jodeci.


**A/N – This is a one-shot based on the song _Stay by Jodeci._ It literally just popped in my head this afternoon and I had to write it out! Sorry to the You Changed Me fans, I'm having MAJOR writer's block on were to take the rest of the story. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Well I hope this entertains you in the meantime and between time! Happy Reading!**

_Sunday Evening_

"You kissed my brother!"

"But Jane,"

"No, you _kissed_ my brother! Who else knows?"

"Nobody, just you and Frankie of course"

"Ugh! For Christ's sake! Really? '_Frankie of course_'" Jane rolled her eyes and headed out of the kitchen into the living room with her beer in hand.

"Jane, it was years ago! Before we were ever close to getting together."

"But you said when we got together that you had always wanted to be with me even when we were just friends. So if that's true why would you kiss my brother if you thought there was a chance that we could get together?"

Maura rolled her eyes and followed suit. "Babe, how could I live my life like we were eventually going to get together? Did you do that?" Starting to get a bit perturbed. Jane shocked by the statement, turned her head quickly "Don't turn this on me now! This is about you!"

"Ugh! I don't understand why you're so upset it was just _one _little kiss!"

"_One little kiss_ with _my _little_ brother_! That breaks a bond that just cannot be repaired," Jane shakes her head

"You know what? I think you've had too much to drink." Maura reaches to take the beer out of Jane's hand

"Oh first you take my brother, now you want to take my beer! Man.. _youneedtogo_.."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to leave!" Jane practically shouts

"Oh," Maura stands up, Jane realizes what she just actually said out loud and is regretting it.

"I know where I'm not wanted," grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Jane following not far behind was pleading that the statement that just came out of her mouth wasn't what she meant.

"Maur, I'm sorry," Jane's sad plea to get the Medical Examiner not to leave. She continued walking as if nothing was said. When she got to the door she stopped and turned around to address Jane

"You know what, I think it was smart for you to tell me to leave so know you can think about what you want from this relationship,"

_Tuesday Evening _

"_Just call her, you love her, she loves you, it'll all be ok..." _Jane talking to herself trying to get up the nerve to call the love of her life. They hadn't talked in over 24 hours. That was the longest since they met. Maura took off Monday and avoided Jane all day Tuesday. She had to figure out a way to see her. She dialed her best friends number and prayed that she would pick up.

"Hello" Maura answered in a very sterile voice

"Um hey, what's up?"

"I'm actually closing a case. Did you need something detective?"

_Detective? Oh Lord, Detective. I know what that means, doghouse... _"Um, actually a have a package for you at my house, from Frankie"

"Why didn't he just give it to me at work?"

"Well he actually dropped it off Sunday after you left and I haven't really seen you since then..."

"Can you bring it to me tomorrow?"

"Actually it would be easier if you came over,"

"I don't feel welcomed there,"

"Aww come on Maur,"

"Jane, you put me out!"

"I know and we could discuss that-"

"I don't want to."

"Well we don't have to. You could just come over, stick your hand in the door, get your package and keep going." There was silence as Maura went over her choices in her head.

"Well ok I get off in a few minutes so I should be over there by 6, bye" With that the conversation was over and she had hung up. She had to figure out what she was going to say before Maura got there.

At 6 o'clock on the dot there was a knock a Jane's door. She opened the door there the shorter woman stood with her hand out and her head facing towards the left. "My package?" She asked, trying to be patient

"You really think there's a package?" Jane stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face

"What, Jane? Ugh, I really don't wanna do this with you." Maura arm deflated and her serious face turned into a puppy pout as she turned towards Jane.

"And I don't want to do this with you,"

The just stood for a moment

"Just come in! I have cookies!" Jane trying to coax the genius inside

"What kind?" Maura sounding like a schoolgirl

"Those weird tea cookies you left here?" Maura nearly pushes Jane out of the way "My matcha sea salt cookies! I thought I had thrown them away!"

"No they've been here since about Wednesday"

"Ugh they taste like they just came out of the oven!"

"Well I warmed them up a bit. I know that's how you like them" Silence came over the two

"Hey look I gotta go, so that package"

"Wait you still think there's a package?"

"There's not?" Maura dropping her cookie back on the plate

"If I tell you no are you gonna leave?" Jane squinted

"YES! Why did you lie Jane?" Maura started to gather her things

"Because I needed to see you!"

"Jane, see this is our problem," Sitting her things back down

"You only want me when it's convenint. You wont ever just work for me! This all started because I kissed Frankie _3_ years ago, 3! That's a long time and even longer before you! Why would I be kissing Frankie and thinking about you?! That's absured!" Jane was getting more and more frustrated with this so she walked over to her CD player and put on _Stay by Jodeci._ "Why are you putting on music while I'm in the mid-"

"_Don't talk, Just listen_" Jane talking along with the lyrics to the song "_First of all, I have to be honest with you, I lied when I said I never wanted to see you again, Can you please stay, Just for tonight, And maybe we can do something, Like make love, watch the sunrise, or listen to Jojo, K-ci, sing us a verse_"

Maura was speechless. Jane grabbed her hand and walked her over to the couch to continue to serenade her.

"_Sorry I left you, Left you cryin', But since you've been gone, I've been all alone, cause all of my tears, You know they left me drownin', please baby i'm beggin', For you to stay at home_" Now Jane started to move closer

"_Tonight, Let's start our love again, Tonight, We can be more than just friends, Don't you know, The sun, Is going down, So baby won't you just stay, Baby won't you just stay, For a little while_,"

Finally Maura got some words to come out through her being choked up. She reached up to touch her lovers face, they connected with loving eyes. That was an apology in itself. They both started laughing at the sillyness of the argument. They drifted into Maura laying on Jane's chest on the couch. Moments later Maura leaned with a smirk on her face. "What?" Jane asked

"You know you're going to have to actually preform that for me later, right?"

"Preform what?"

Maura started mock singing "_Baby I know I left you cryyyyinngggg!_"

"Oh are you singing it with me?" Jane asked

"Um, no."

"Aww man!" Before they knew it they had drifted of to sleep to the sounds of Jodeci.


End file.
